Love Like This
by MikkaykayLove
Summary: Just a cute little series about joshley. Joe Jonas and Ashley Tisdale minor niley and zanessa and maybe some neleana.
1. Chapter 1

Love Like This

Love Like This

Joshley (Joe Jonas + Ashley Tisdale)

Ashley's POV

Joe and I were walking down the beach. He was so cute! I thought to myself. I gave him a huge hug. I looked into those beautiful brown eyes. We both started to lean in and he was about to kiss me 'till Vanessa jumped on my stomach and started shaking me to wake up. " Good Morning Ashy!!" she yelled very loud. Vanessa was my best friend, we had a sleepover last night at my place. We spent hours talking about Zac and Joe. Now that I think of it we stayed up 'till 4:30 am then Vanessa crashed. My phone rang, it said on the caller I.D. "Joe". I yelped and looked to Nessa for help. "Answer it dummy!" she said to me. "Hello" I answered. "Hey Ash." Said Joe. He sounded so cute! "What's up?" I asked him. I looked to Ness who mouthed "put it on speaker!" I nodded no and walked into the other room. "So ash do you wanna like hang out today or something?" asked Joe "But if your busy or something I completely understand." He was so cute and nice is all I could think. "Yea! Great! Sure" I said. "Okay!" He said happily. "What time do you want me to like pick you up at?" he asked. "Ummm…" I looked at the clock it read 9:30 am. "1:00ish" I asked. "Sure!" he said sounding giddy. I heard Nick in the background yell "Is that Ashley your girlfriend?" asked Nick. "Shut Up Nick!" he yelled back. "Sorry about that." Its okay" I replied. "Alright then" I'll pick you up in a few hours so… yea bye" he said. "Bye!" I said. "Love you" he said. "What did you say?" I asked worried. "Oh nothing!" he said nervously. "Well bye" he said and hung up.

I walked back into the room to see Nessa listening to the call on the other phone. "Ness!" I yelled and scared her. "Um… this is what it looks like" she said as she put the phone down. "Should I run?" she asked. "Yes" I replied as I grabbed my pillow and chased her around the house. She fell on my shoe and then I flipped over her and we were laughing so hard.

The End


	2. Chapter 2 Miley to the Rescue

**Joe's Pov**

"Thanks Nick" I said as I walked by him.

"Welcome Bro" he said as I heard him chuckle.

I walked back in the room and hit him in the head with a magazine.

"Ouch" he yelled.

"Welcome Bro" I said, mocking him. I walked to my room

"What to wear. What to wear" I repeated over and over again. "Yes, No, Maybe" I said to myself in the mirror.

"Hell No!" Miley called, when she saw my outfit I was considering on wearing.

"Miley? Why are you here? When did you get here?" I asked with a puzzled face.

"Joe I came because Nick invited me. Umm…I got here about an hour ago. You didn't know?" she asked. "O well, I need to get ready. So…" I told her. "Joe this is my best friend. You need some serious help with your outfit. Your lucky I'm here" Miley told me. "Oh, lucky me" I said sarcastically. "Fine I won't help you then" She said as she turned. "No, Miley I need all the help I can get." I said. "Oh goodie!" she said as she looked through my closet. Ew…Nasty… What were you thinking she asked me as she held out my red and green striped shirt. I just rolled my eyes. That's when I heard this…

"Thinking about how, were gonna say our vows. Cause now were more then friends." Which means my Ashley is calling. The caller ID read "Ashyy 33." "Wow. Your pathetic and have bad sense of style." Miley said as she was looking through my ties. Oh, just shut up and pick out an outfit for me. I said then answered the phone. "Hi Joe. Is Miley there?" Ashley asked franticly. "Yeah, she is here". I handed the phone to Miley.

"Hi hun, whats wrong?" Miley asked as he still was going threw my closet. "Hair Drama! It's all frizzy!!!" Ashley yelled, I could hear it threw the phone. "Okay, Calm down Mileys on the rescue! I'll send Sel && Demi to come help you and I'll come over later to make sure they did everything right, Okay?" I heard her ask. "YES PERFECT! Now go help Joe." Ashley laughed, her amazingly cute laugh that made me smile. Miley hung up the phone and threw it at me. Luckly I caught it or it would have been a million billion pieces. "WERE GOING TO THE MALL!" Miley told me as she grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door. She walked back in and yelled to Nick. "NICK, BABY I'M GONNA GO HELP YOUR BROTHER GET THE GIRL OF HIS DREAMS. WERE GOING TO THE MALL, HE HAS NO FASHION SENSE! BYEE!!!" she yelled and walked out of the house.

-------------------The End---------------------

**A/N- Hope you liked it! Its been awhile since I uploaded last x] hehe. **

**Check out my youtube page, I have Joshley series on there :]**

**.com/xjonasxloverx567**


End file.
